User talk:Fell Skyhawk
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! :supergeeky1 Hey Hey, Fell. Welcome! :D supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 17:22, 13 August 2007 (UTC) *Nice! ;-) supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 17:29, 13 August 2007 (UTC) Hey No, I haven't seen him, he might be on a wiki break. And, yes, I will get on that FA tommorow.--JakerlComplain here : 02:10, 17 September 2007 (UTC) 8I dunno :/--JakerlComplain here : 02:07, 20 September 2007 (UTC) Profanity I see your against it as well, see my proposal Forum:Proposed Change to Policy: Profanity [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Palace']] 21:26, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Award supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 21:27, 25 March 2008 (UTC) RE: Wow, that's great stuff. XD Very funny. And it's good to see you back. How's things been? — SG ''' ''needed'' 02:12, October 21, 2009 (UTC) *Jeez, your images are great. I'm in love with those sketches. But yeah, I'm doing fairly good. I came close to getting married earlier this year, but we ended up taking a break for a while, so we'll see how things turn out. Other than that I'm actually doing great. Got my adminship back on Darthipedia, been working on skins for different wikis, and I'm even up for adminship on Wikia Central. You should join our new IRC channel sometime. It'd be good to see you again. :) — 'SG ' ''needed'' 00:00, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Yeah. Although Geeky and I had a strong relationship, we felt that marriage wasn't the best choice at the time, and we're now on a brief hiatus. --''Darth tom' Message me 07:26, October 25, 2009 (UTC)